Oneshot Hư ảo
by Grey Adler
Summary: Là em, là tôi, là Ran hay là ai khác? Thật cũng chẳng biết nữa, cũng không còn quan trọng nữa rồi. Cuối cùng thì vẫn chỉ có đau khổ tồn tại dai dẳng mà thôi.


**Hư ảo**

Ánh nắng ban mai tràn vào qua khung cửa sổ, trên cành cây khẳng khiu, đôi chim sâu cùng nhau ríu rít. Shinichi đưa tay chắn bớt ánh sáng đang vô tư len vào mi mắt. Bên cạnh chợt động, cánh tay liền được ôm lấy, anh nhìn sang cô gái vẫn yên lành ngủ bên mình giờ đang mỉm cười dịu dàng ấm áp.

\- Được thức dậy bên anh em rất hạnh phúc.

Dụi dụi đầu vào cánh tay anh, cô nói với giọng vẫn còn đang ngái ngủ. Giây phút cô ngước nhìn lên, sóng mắt Shinichi chợt động. Ngẩn người ra một lúc, anh mới xoay người đối diện với cô, đưa tay vuốt mái tóc mềm mại.

\- Anh cũng vậy, Ran.

Xích lại gần anh hơn một chút, Ran nói có chút nũng nịu:

\- Tiếc là hôm nay anh không được nghỉ, thật muốn nằm lại thêm một chút nữa.

Nói rồi cô cũng không nán lại thêm mà với chiếc áo choàng ngủ, nhanh chóng mặc vào xuống giường đi làm bữa sáng. Sáng nào cũng vậy, cô luôn dịu dàng nói đúng câu ấy khi vừa thức dậy, sau đó chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho anh thật tỉ mỉ. Shinichi ra ngoài phòng khách lấy một tách cà phê, lẳng lặng dõi theo bóng cô tất bật trong phòng bếp, một phút cũng không rời. Phải, cô ấy luôn như vậy mà, dịu dàng và chu đáo, tỉ mỉ và quan tâm.

Ran đỏ mặt giục anh mau đi thay đồ, thật là, đâu phải ngày đầu sống chung, ngày nào cũng nhìn cô đến thất thần như thế. Khi Shinichi tươm tất sáng láng ra khỏi phòng ngủ thì cũng vừa lúc cô dọn xong bữa sáng. Ngồi vào bàn vừa ăn vừa nói vài câu chuyện phiếm, nửa tiếng đồng hồ cứ như chớp mắt mà trôi đi.

\- Anh đi cẩn thận. Em đợi anh về ăn cơm tối nhé.

Tiễn Shinichi ra cửa, Ran cười dịu dàng vẫy tay với anh. Nhìn theo bóng lưng anh đến tận khúc ngoặt hành lang, cô mới quay trở vào trong căn hộ. Cuộc sống thường ngày đơn giản ấm áp cứ bình yên trải qua như vậy thật là tốt. Có anh, có cô, có một mái nhà, vừa đẹp. Ran ngâm nga một giai điệu nhẹ nhàng, đôi chân nhún nhảy vui vẻ đi lấy quần áo cho vào máy giặt.

Chiều vừa buông, Shinichi đứng trước khu căn hộ. Ánh hoàng hôn chiếu lên người, đổ bóng anh ngả dài trên mặt đất. Bấm chuông hai lần, cánh cửa liền được mở ra. Shiho đang mặc tạp dề, nhướng mày nhìn anh.

\- Sao cậu đến mà không bảo trước?

Để mặc anh tự vào nhà, tự giúp cô đóng cửa, Shiho quay trở lại phòng bếp. Shinichi cởi áo khoác ngoài treo lên giá áo, nới lỏng cà vạt rồi dựa người trước kệ bếp hiếu kì nhìn cô.

\- Tối nay ăn gì thế Shiho?

\- Không có phần của cậu đâu.

Shinichi cười toe toét nhìn cô bận rộn với món mỳ Ý, anh biết ngoài miệng thì nói vậy thôi, chứ tay Shiho vẫn lấy thêm một phần mỳ. Shinichi tự giác xắn tay áo lên đi vào giúp nhặt rau thơm, từng ngọn được nhặt gọn gàng, lại đem rửa sạch sẽ mà không dập lấy một lá rau. Shiho nhìn sang, khóe miệng cong lên thành một nụ cười, nhướng mày mang ý tán thưởng.

Shiho dọn đồ ăn ra bàn, Shinichi tự nhiên lấy hai chiếc ly rót thêm chút rượu vang. Hai người thảnh thơi ngồi vào bàn dùng bữa tối thì sắc trời ngoài khung cửa sổ cũng vừa tối.

\- Sao cậu hôm nay lại có hứng uống rượu thế?

Shiho xoay tròn cán dĩa, cuốn lên một dĩa mỳ ngon lành. Shinichi cười cười nhìn cô, nâng ly lên chạm khẽ.

\- Cũng không phải là trong giờ làm việc, không cấm uống rượu.

Nói rồi uống một hơi, anh lại đưa tay cầm chai lên rót thêm vào chiếc ly cạn sạch. Shiho nhướng mày nhìn anh, không nói một câu nâng ly lên, tiếng thủy tinh chạm nhau vang lên thanh thúy. Nhấp một ngụm, cô nghiêng đầu quan sát, hôm nay cậu thám tử này có vẻ hơi lạ.

\- Dù vậy cũng uống từ từ thôi, sáng mai cậu không định đi làm luôn à?

Shinichi khoát tay cười:

\- Ngày mai tôi được nghỉ mà, không lo.

Ăn một dĩa mỳ, Shinichi gật gù vẻ thỏa mãn, Shiho nấu ăn ngon thật.

Dạo gần đây Shinichi gần như ngày nào cũng chạy qua nhà cô ăn tối. Dù chẳng tin không có chuyện gì mà gã thám tử này lại mò đến nhà cô uống rượu thay nước, nhưng Shiho cũng không truy vấn, hắn không muốn nói thì cô sẽ không hỏi. Hai người cùng nhau thưởng thức bữa tối, hắn tự uống một mình, thi thoảng lại cùng cô chạm ly, anh một câu tôi một câu vậy mà cũng hết một tiếng đồng hồ.

Shiho thu dọn chén đĩa đem vào bếp rửa. Chợt Shinichi từ phía sau ôm choàng lấy cô, cả người tựa hết vào cô nặng trĩu.

\- Này, buông ra, cậu đang làm phiền tôi đấy.

Hơi thở Shinichi toàn mùi rượu, miệng anh lại cứ lẩm nhẩm không ngừng:

\- Shiho không có lỗi, thật mà. Em đừng như thế, không...không trách em đâu. Em không có lỗi, sao em không chịu tin tôi?

Shiho nhíu mày, rửa tay qua rồi lôi con ma men đu bám trên lưng mình ra ném xuống sô pha, xong mới quay trở vào rửa chén đĩa tiếp. Mấy lời ấy của cậu ta là sao chứ, thật chẳng thể hiểu nổi. Quay ra phòng khách thì thấy Shinichi đã ngủ, cô lắc đầu lấy chăn ra đắp cho anh. Tấm chăn vừa phủ xuống, anh đã bắt lấy bàn tay cô. Đôi mắt mơ màng mở ra, giọng nói vang lên khàn khàn:

\- Sao không chịu tin tôi, Shiho, sao em không chịu tin tôi?

Shiho có chút không biết phải làm sao, đành vỗ nhẹ lên bàn tay Shinichi.

\- Tin tôi đi có được không?

\- Ừ.

\- Shiho không làm sai điều gì cả, trước kia là thế, sau này cũng vậy.

\- Ừ.

\- Cô ấy không trách em đâu, không có ai trách em cả, chỉ có mỗi em thôi.

\- Ừ.

Shinichi cứ một câu nói tiếp một câu như thế, tay vẫn nắm chặt bàn tay cô. Shiho ngồi bên cạnh, vỗ nhè nhẹ lên bàn tay bất an ấy, nhẹ nhàng đồng ý hết với anh.

\- Em không cướp mất cái gì của Ran hết.

\- Ừ.

\- Tôi biết em khó chấp nhận, nhưng đừng tự dằn vặt bản thân, đừng làm tôi đau thêm nữa, Shiho.

\- Ừ...

Đêm khuya dần, Shinichi mơ màng nhắm mắt lại. Trong căn hộ yên tĩnh, một người cứ mặc sức nói sảng, một người vẫn kiên nhẫn đáp lời, chậm rãi cũng hết cả đêm dài.

Tiếng sắp chén bát quen thuộc mỗi sáng đánh thức Shinichi, trở mình ngồi dậy lại thần người ra, đây là lần đầu tiên anh thức dậy trên ghế sô pha. Đưa tay day day hai bên thái dương, Shinichi vẫn cảm thấy choáng váng.

\- Anh vẫn còn khó chịu sao? Đây, uống cốc trà giải rượu này đi nào.

Cốc trà nóng sực được đưa đến trước mặt, Shinichi ngẩng đầu lên liền bắt gặp một nụ cười dịu dàng. Ngẩn ngơ một hồi, ánh mắt anh như nhìn về miền xa xôi nào đó. Đưa tay đón cốc trà nóng lại nhìn đến quầng thâm trên gương mặt xinh đẹp, Shinichi cảm thấy đau lòng.

\- Em thức cả đêm sao?

\- Em chờ anh về ăn cơm, đến gần sáng lại ngủ quên mất. Lúc em tỉnh thì... anh đã đi đâu thế Shinichi, người cũng toàn mùi rượu.

Giọng cô nhỏ dần, ánh mắt Shinichi chợt sáng chợt tối. Đôi môi hết mở ra lại khép vào, cổ họng khô khốc, hồi lâu mới khàn khàn khó khăn nói một câu:

\- Anh xin lỗi... Ran.

Đôi mắt đẹp hơi cụp xuống, rất nhanh cô lại mỉm cười lắc đầu.

\- Không sao hết, em hiểu mà, Shinichi hẳn là có lí do riêng.

Đặt cốc trà xuống bàn, Shinichi đứng bật dậy ôm chầm lấy cô, khóe mắt cay xè. Tại sao lại như vậy, tại sao lại có thể tàn nhẫn đến như vậy?

Ran ngạc nhiên đứng sững người, rồi mới vội đưa tay ôm lại anh, xoa nhẹ lên lưng áo nhàu nhĩ như an ủi. Shinichi run run, từ khóe mi nhỏ xuống một giọt nước mắt, anh không ngừng lặp lại hai từ xin lỗi.

Thấy anh khóc, Ran hoảng hốt không biết làm sao. Anh xin lỗi cái gì kia chứ? Kéo Shinichi ra, cô ấp lòng bàn tay vào khuôn mặt anh, cố gắng để anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình.

\- Anh làm sao thế? Đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy, nói cho em biết đi, rồi chúng ta sẽ cùng nghĩ cách. Shinichi, Shinichi? Đừng làm em sợ. Shin-

Chợt Ran mở lớn đôi mắt, cả người như cứng lại. Nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt nâu của anh, cô thấy một màu xanh biếc đẹp như ngọc lục bảo. Giật mình đẩy mạnh Shinichi ra, Ran không ngừng lùi lại, liên tục lắc đầu, đôi mắt đã tràn ngập nước mắt. Tại sao chứ? Tại sao lúc nào cũng là màu xanh ấy? Tại sao trong mắt Shinichi chỉ có Shiho? Người sống bên anh là Ran cơ mà! Là Ran cơ mà!

Shinichi tiến lên, dường như muốn chạm vào cô. Hất mạnh tay anh ra, Ran ôm đầu nức nở không thôi, rồi cô đột ngột ngã người ngất xỉu trước ánh mắt kinh hoảng của anh.

Shinichi ngồi bên giường, ngắm nhìn gương mặt xinh đẹp say ngủ. Rèm mi dày khẽ động, đôi mắt biếc chậm rãi mở ra.

\- Shiho?

Cẩn thận hỏi một câu, Shinichi vẫn ngồi im tại chỗ. Cô nhíu mày ngồi dậy, nhìn anh đầy khó hiểu.

\- Shiho nào kia? Anh làm sao thế Shinichi? Em là Ran đây mà.

Đáy mắt Shinichi xao động, ngập ngừng như không biết phải làm sao. Do dự một hồi, anh hít vào một hơi sâu.

\- Em ra ngoài này với tôi một chút.

Ran mờ mịt chẳng hiểu gì từ phòng ngủ bước theo Shinichi ra ngoài phòng khách, vào phòng tắm, xuống phòng bếp, rồi lại quay trở ra phòng khách. Anh im lặng một hồi lâu mới chậm rãi hỏi cô:

\- Em có để ý trong nhà này thiếu thứ gì không?

Ran ngập ngừng một lát, trong đầu lại nhói lên một cơn đau kì lạ.

\- Gương.

Giọng Shinichi trầm trầm, ánh mắt anh cũng loang dần sự đau đớn.

\- Đúng vậy, bất kể là phòng ngủ, phòng bếp, phòng khách, thậm chí là cả phòng tắm, không một nơi nào có gương.

\- Tại sao chứ?

Ran nghiêng đầu nhìn lại Shinichi.

\- Bởi vì không thể để em thấy.

Shinichi tiến lại gần Ran, nhưng cô lại cảnh giác lùi lại một bước. Đừng, dừng lại đi. Đừng tiến thêm nữa, đừng làm như vậy.

Đôi mắt Shinichi đã đỏ lên, anh giữ chặt lấy vai cô. Thật sự anh không thể nhìn thêm được nữa.

\- Nhìn vào mắt anh.

Ran hoảng sợ, nhưng cô không thể trốn tránh ánh mắt ấy. Sâu trong đôi mắt anh là một màu xanh biêng biếc, đẹp như ngọc lục bảo. Sâu trong đôi mắt anh là màu nâu đỏ ánh lên rực rỡ tựa hoàng hôn. Sâu trong đôi mắt anh, là Miyano Shiho.

\- Shiho, hãy tỉnh lại đi.

Không, làm sao có thể.

\- Em là Shiho, tại sao em không chịu tin tôi?

Không đúng, cô là Ran cơ mà, cô rõ ràng là Mori Ran vui vẻ ấm áp.

\- Ran không còn nữa, cô ấy đã mất rồi. Shiho!

\- Không đâu, em chưa chết, em chưa muốn chết, Shinichi...

Shinichi sững người lại, đôi con ngươi nâu sẫm xót xa nhìn vào gương mặt đau khổ của Shiho. Trong đôi mắt xanh biếc kia lại thấm đẫm bi thương. Shinichi chưa từng cảm thấy bản thân bất lực đến thế. Tâm can như bị cào xé, âm thanh khàn khàn thoát ra khỏi cổ họng khô khốc:

\- Tại sao em không chịu tin tôi?

Không phải đâu. Không phải đâu mà.

Shiho mím chặt môi, cảm giác như trong phút chốc bị rút sạch nguồn sống. Cả người run lên, nước mắt không thể kìm nén. Tại sao lại như thế?

Ran đã mất rồi, cô ấy thật sự không còn nữa. Ran đã mất trong trận chiến ấy, cô ấy ra đi ngay trước mắt cô.

Shinichi ôm chặt lấy Shiho, cảm nhận cơ thể cô run rẩy đầy đau đớn. Sau trận chiến, đã có rất nhiều chuyện xảy ra, cả anh và cô đều uống thuốc giải của APTX4869, cả hai cùng lâm vào hôn mê. Đến khi Shinichi tỉnh lại rồi, Shiho vẫn chưa thoát khỏi hôn mê.

Ngày cô mở mắt ra trên giường bệnh, lúc nhìn thấy ông bà Mori, cô lại nhoẻn miệng cười thật tươi mà gọi bố mẹ. Bác sĩ nói, Shiho mắc chứng rối loạn đa nhân cách. Cô không chấp nhận nổi cái chết của Ran, cô không chấp nhận nổi việc Ran cứ thế biến mất khỏi cõi đời này. Từ ngày hôm ấy, có khi cô là Ran vui vẻ dịu dàng, có lúc lại trở về là Shiho kiệm lời sâu sắc. Đơn giản lắm, chỉ cần sau một giấc ngủ, tỉnh dậy lại là một người khác.

Không ai nghĩ Shiho lại hiểu Ran đến thế. Từ từng thói quen nhỏ nhặt, từ cách nhấn âm khi nói chuyện hay cả những mối quan tâm vụn vặt nhất, thật sự rất giống.

Lần nhìn vào gương trong lúc "Ran" đang sống, Shiho đã hoảng loạn đập vỡ tấm gương, hai bàn tay máu chảy đầm đìa.

Shiho muốn sống cả phần của Ran. Cô đổ lỗi cho mình về cái chết của cô ấy. Mặc kệ ai có nói gì, cô đều không tin. Tận sâu trong tâm hồn, Shiho luôn cho rằng chính bởi vì mình cho nên Ran mới bị cướp mất một cuộc đời tươi đẹp.

\- Shiho, em đừng như vậy. Dù hôm ấy người gặp nguy hiểm không phải là em, cô ấy cũng sẽ không ngần ngại lao mình ra cứu. Coi như tôi xin em, đừng dằn vặt bản thân nữa, hãy tỉnh lại đi.

Đã bao nhiêu lâu rồi, ngày ngày chứng kiến cô đắm chìm trong huyễn tưởng mà duy trì hai nhân cách, Shinichi lại chẳng thể làm gì ngoài thích ứng với từng khoảng thời gian sống dậy của mỗi nhân cách khác nhau. Nhìn cô u mê xoay vòng trong tuyệt vọng như thế, anh đau lắm.

Như thế không phải là sống, như thế là dằn vặt chính mình, cũng tàn nhẫn mà từ từ dày xéo lên anh từng ngày trong đau đớn.

Shiho im lặng thật lâu, run rẩy thật lâu, cũng khóc thật lâu. Tại sao lại bắt cô phải tỉnh lại? Tại sao nhất định phải bắt cô tin rằng Ran đã chết?

\- Ran đã đi mất rồi, tôi phải làm thế nào đây hả Kudo?

Shiho nói, từng âm thanh nức nở như rạn vỡ.

\- Cô ấy bỏ lại tôi như vậy, tôi biết phải làm sao? Kudo, cậu nói cho tôi biết, tôi phải làm sao bây giờ?

Shinichi cũng khóc. Anh lặng lẽ xiết chặt vòng tay. Anh phải nói thế nào đây? Phải nói làm sao khi mà chính anh cũng đớn đau như thế. Ran đi rồi, em lại cũng muốn rời bỏ tôi.

\- Em đừng như vậy, tất cả những gì tôi muốn chỉ là em hãy là chính em mà thôi.

Ánh nắng ban mai tràn vào qua khung cửa sổ, trên cành cây khẳng khiu, đôi chim sâu cùng nhau ríu rít. Shinichi đưa tay chắn bớt ánh sáng đang vô tư len vào mi mắt. Bên cạnh chợt động, cánh tay liền được ôm lấy, anh nhìn sang cô gái vẫn yên lành ngủ bên mình giờ đang mỉm cười dịu dàng ấm áp.

\- Được thức dậy bên anh em rất hạnh phúc.

 _Trái tim Shinichi như đang gào thét trong sự tuyệt vọng không lối thoát._

Dụi dụi đầu vào cánh tay anh, cô nói với giọng vẫn còn đang ngái ngủ. Giây phút cô ngước nhìn lên, sóng mắt Shinichi chợt động.

 _Chỉ cần tỉnh dậy sau một giấc ngủ, em sẽ không còn nhớ gì hết._

Ngẩn người ra một lúc, anh mới xoay người đối diện với cô, đưa tay vuốt mái tóc mềm mại.

 _Lần nào cũng vậy._

\- Anh cũng vậy, Ran.

Tàn nhẫn quá.

Là em, là tôi, là Ran hay là ai khác?

Thật cũng chẳng biết nữa, cũng không còn quan trọng nữa rồi.

Cuối cùng thì vẫn chỉ có đau khổ tồn tại dai dẳng mà thôi.

 _Đến cùng lại là ai cố chấp vì ai, ai mới thật u mê và tuyệt vọng, ai mới là ai của ai đây?_

Cuộc đời này...

...tàn nhẫn quá.

 **Grey**


End file.
